This invention relates to a patio enclosure and, more specifically, to a durable yet lightweight enclosure which can be assembled and disassembled with relative ease. The patio enclosure which is the subject of this invention is particularly suited for attachment to an existing structure, the exterior wall of such structure forming one wall of the enclosure when assembly has been completed.
Patio structures of the general type here under consideration previously have been proposed. Some, such as the structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,808,065, issued to Ellis, entitled AWNING SUPPORT, on Oct. 1, 1957, are primarily designed to be utilized as an awning and include a frame composed of pipe-like members. Construction such as that shown in Ellis requires relatively heavy frame members to withstand normal wind, water, etc., forces. The Ellis structure will not, in other words, support heavy rain and/or wind loads unless the frame members are extremely heavy duty. Structures such as shown in Ellis, moreover, do not lend themselves readily to the inclusion of walls, a door and the like as does the structure of the present invention.
A lightweight patio cover frame is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,052,290, issued to Orloff, entitled PATIO COVER, on Sept. 4, 1962. Orloff employs two swingable arms which swing outwardly from an exterior wall of a house, and a flexible, accordion-like panel is slidable along the swingable arms when the arms are swung perpendicular to the building. The flexible panel has a plurality of ribs which extend between the swingable arms, adding some structural rigidity to the cover. It does not appear, however, that the Orloff structure would be durable when exposed to even moderate winds. Furthermore, the Orloff structure is not sloped to permit rain run-off, and if it were so sloped, would be even more susceptible to the forces of the wind and rain.
It has been proposed, heretofore, to build free-standing, self-contained patio enclosures. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,373, issued to Taylor et al., entitled PORTABLE FOLDING CAMPING CABIN OR HOUSE, on Aug. 1, 1967. While structures of the type shown in this patent have met with marked commercial success, they have not been adaptable to joining to an existing structure.